galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Full List of Taeski Weapons
Taeski Weapons are divided into three main classifications - Pistols, Rifles and Heavy Weapons. Recent advances have also introduced a fourth class: Directed Energy Weapons. Each weapon falls into one of two classes - an S-Class weapon is fed by shells while a C-Class weapon is fed via clip or drum. Apart from this, there are no differences in ammunition types. The same S-Class Shells can be switched from one gun to another without an issue. There are also two classes of gear included in this section: equipment and weapon augments. These are used in tandem with weapons and are therefore classified as "sub-weapons". Pistols Pistols among the Taeski are broken down into three categories. The first is the standard Pistol, which has a shorter barrel but higher stopping power. The second class is the Long Pistol, which has a longer barrel for accuracy and to increase bullet velocity, but less actual firepower. Finally, the CR Pistol (Close-Range Pistol) is designed in a similar manner to a shotgun; designed to throw a certain amount of shrapnel into a nearby target for maximum damage at the cost of range. The known Taeski weapons that fall into these categories are listed below: List of Pistol-Class Weapons *C-01 "Haze" Pistol *C-01B "Mist" Pistol *C-02 "Toxin" Long Pistol *C-02B "Miasma" Long Pistol *D-47 "Serpent" Long Pistol *D-49 "Stinger" Long Pistol *H-5 "Hammer" CR Pistol *K-34 "Impact" CR Pistol *M-06 "Corona" Pistol *OS-05 "Crown Special" Pistol *PSR-00 "Pulsar" Pistol *PSR-01 "Quasar" Pistol *SF-995 "Dragon" CR Pistol *W-39 "Hunter" CR Pistol *XM-0339 "Death's Head" Pistol Rifles Rifles are any weapon that require both hands to fire and come in four flavors. The first is recognizable as a shotgun - designed for massive damage at close range but pitiful over medium or far distances. Secondly, the sniper rifle is another familiar face among the Taeski arsenals. These have massive ranges and deal a large amount of damage, but have minimal clip or shell capacities. Assault and Battle rifles are combined into a single class, sometimes simply dubbed "rifles", are considered an average, rounded weapon among both armies. They are less accurate than pistols, but are often the possessors of larger clip sizes. Battle rifles are more accurate at the cost of ammunition whereas assault rifles are the opposite. Lastly, the HMG (or Handheld Machine Gun) is a rare fourth class, designed to be a portable alternative to machine gun turrets. Their accuracy is based on the wielder, but is never very high. Indeed, HMGs are only useful in tight quarters where the target(s) have no room to maneuver. List of Rifle-Class Weapons *AR-20 "Stinger" Assault Rifle *AR-32 "Swarm" Assault Rifle *AR-69 "Golem" Assault Rifle *C-03 "Poison" HMG *C-03B "Bane" HMG *C-04 "Venom" Battle Rifle *C-04B "Contagion" Battle Rifle *C-04C "Pestilence" Assault Rifle *D-59 "Killswitch" Shotgun *D-71 "Reaper" Battle Rifle *K-40 "Onslaught" HMG *RF-99 "Storm" HMG *SG-08 "Hurricane" Shotgun *SG-22 "Whirlwind" Assault Shotgun *SG-44 "Cyclone" Shotgun *SR-06 "Widow" Sniper Rifle *SR-31 "Virgin" Sniper Rifle *SR-55 "Guardian" Sniper Rifle *SR-77 "Demon" Sniper Rifle Heavy Only the largest and most powerful weapons make it into the heavy weapon class. There are three sub-classes of heavy weapon, the first being the Launcher. Launchers propel a single round over a great distance, often resulting in severe damage. These rounds are incendiary in nature, exploding violently and charring the area around the impact site. Secondly, the the Taeski make use of mobile defense platforms carried by a pair of hunters known as a Turret. Turret-class weapons have a high rate of fire and a large radius, but chew through ammunition at an accelerated rate and are not very accurate. They find widespread use in pinning an enemy more than as an actual killing weapon. Full List of Heavy-Class Weapons *BF-25 "Rainstorm" Turret *BF-50 "Torrent" Turret *BF-75 "Downpour" Turret *BF-100 "Flood" Turret *DF-48 "Thunderstorm" Mobile Turret *DF-96 "Squall" Mobile Turret *DF-144 "Gale" Mobile Turret *EHW-00 "Lancer" Directed Energy Weapon *HW-024 "Wall Breaker" Launcher *HW-432 "Flaming Star" Launcher *HW-799 "Devil's Fist" Launcher Directed Energy Weapons (DEW) Lastly and the most recent class to be added, is the DEW-Class. Directed Energy Weapons are relatively new to the Taeski, developed exclusively by the Azure Empire but occasionally found scavenged by the Crimson Dominion. Although powerful, DEWs require two separate clips - a power source clip as well as a coolant clip - which makes them costly and unwieldy. However, their raw power is unmatched, and in most cases a single DEW can turn the tide of a skirmish or battle. Full List of DEW-Class Weapons *P-33 "Impulse" Long Pistol *P-48 "Clash" Pistol *P-77 "Stroke" Pistol *R-60 "Volt" Assault Rifle *R-70 "Fulmination" Assault Rifle *R-90 "Firebolt" Battle Rifle Equipment Used in conjunction with weapons, equipment is designed as an ancillary tactic used to either provide defense to the user or to assail the target with an attack. Taeski generally carry two to four pieces of equipment on them when in the field. Full List of Equipment *Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) *Grenade (Discus) *Grenade (Explosive) *Grenade (Laser) *Grenade (Magnetic) *Grenade (Proximity) *Kinetic Barrier Weapon Augments Attached directly to a weapon, these devices are tailored to increasing the effective lethality of the user's gun. Different weapons support a different number of augment slots, and it is up to the individual to customize his or her gun with the attachments which suit his or her fighting style and role the best. Failing to do so can result in death, not just for the user but for his or her team as well. Full List of Weapon Augments *Bayonet *Cutting Laser *Flashlight *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun Attachment *Sniper Scope *Tactical Laser Category:Taeski Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Equipment Category:Augments